


This is Private

by cookiehands



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiehands/pseuds/cookiehands
Summary: Only Akechi knows what really went on in the cognitive interrogation room.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	This is Private

“Good luck in there.”

\--

Goro pulled his phone out as soon as Sae was out of sight. Just as he suspected, the Metanav had been activated. Good.

The detective held his breath as he entered the elevator. It was tiny, suffocating, just as he deserved. Goro didn't care how uncomfortable he looked, or how much he was clearly sweating. This was the cognitive world, after all. Whatever happened here, no one would know.

One step at a time, Goro Akechi walked through the long hallway. One word at a time, he requested the guard come inside with him. 

One bullet, that's all he needed to kill the guard. 

_It's fake this is all fake._ He told himself as he pulled the trigger. The man’s body dropped to the floor right before Goro’s eyes. _My actions don’t matter here._

Akira, or rather, Cognitive Akira, didn't seem to have the same mindset. The fake leader stared at Goro, eyes wide. Goro did not return the gaze. “I won't hurt you.” He said, heartbeat racing.

An image flashed through Goro’s mind. The image of Akira, bloody and lifeless, with a bullet sized hole in his head.

Goro shook away the thought. “It wouldn't do any good anyway. We both know this isn't real.” The detective held his head down as he spoke. 

And he dropped the gun.

**Clang.**

The cognition flinched and made a pathetic-sounding whimper. Only then did Goro finally look up to meet Akira’s eyes.

“God," He whispered. "what did they do to you.” 


End file.
